Smartphones are commonly used by individuals to perform a variety of activities. However, despite the proliferation of user mobile devices, user mobile devices operate disparate from tethered smart devices and other home receivers. Moreover, user mobile devices are typically not configured allow a user to perform various network activities, seamlessly and with ease, across various channels. In addition, home receivers are typically not configured for performing activities outside a predetermined scope. A needs exists for systems and methods for seamless integration of home receiver devices and for improving the functionality and connectivity of user mobile devices for performing activities.
The present invention addresses the foregoing needs and also provides improvement to technology by enhancing the functionality of a user mobile devices and tethered smart devices for home receiver integration. Moreover, the present invention configures the user mobile device a central control for seamless multi-channel operative communication across a plurality of networked devices for performing technology activities.